


Crossed Lines

by Stoneinthewater



Series: 天黑请闭眼 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 食用说明：SBSS无差，世界观联动，《天黑请闭眼》里的老斯来到原作世界的故事，脑着觉得挺有意思不妨写写。
Relationships: Sirius Black & Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: 天黑请闭眼 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000581
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 给没看过天黑的读者：斯内普五年级在尖叫棚屋被咬了，导致他跟劫道组（除彼得外）都离开学校流浪。他为了复仇找上小天狼星，但两人阴差阳错地变成了奇怪的同行者关系，期间小天狼星始终努力将斯内普的生活推回正轨。后来纳威成了大难不死的男孩，在战争结束、他们得到去布斯巴顿重新上学的机会时，小天狼星做了最后一件事——从塔楼上跳下去了。  
> 为了区分，天黑世界观的斯内普称为“西弗勒斯”，主世界斯内普仍为“斯内普”，我会尽量写得不需要看天黑也能理解。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

米勒娃转交给他一封信，信封上署名卢平，斯内普不禁嘲讽地笑了一下，想到布莱克对狼人朋友如此忌惮自己会作何评价。他当然不会刁难米勒娃，斯内普遵照指示抽出了羊皮纸，上边又是另一个人的字迹。

是他自己的。

不，细节处有微妙的不同，像是一个高明的家伙模仿他的笔迹写字。行笔对于一个模仿者来说太自然了，模仿者本身的字迹与此大概相差不远。

字迹本身没有更多线索，斯内普开始关注信件主文。这是一份魔药配方，很复杂，但没有复杂到无法批量供应。改动之处很多，不过斯内普读到一半就确定这是一份狼毒药剂配方，他又研读了几遍，在维持人类意识方面，这个配方效力可能不如原版，应该会导致昏昏欲睡和更多类犬行为，压制狼面的暴力倾向则足够了。最重要的是改动者在简化方面所作的努力，大部分专业药剂师都能独立完成这服药剂，获取它的难度将极大降低——如果不考虑发明者高价出售配方导致售价飞涨的话。

能完成这项工作的人屈指可数，斯内普自己正是其中之一。他倒出于兴趣研究过狼毒药剂配方，但既没理由为狼人福祉花这么大功夫，也不打算从狼人口袋里掏钱。一张有他字迹的纸，记载着一项只有包括他在内的少数人能完成的工作，足以吊起他的胃口了。斯内普脱离推敲配方的专注状态，发现自己已经坐了下来，指尖敲着扶手，他不确定米勒娃等了多久。

“你觉得怎样，西弗勒斯？”麦格似乎并不介意，“这份配方有问题吗？”

“就我推测，副作用比现有狼毒药剂配方大一些，远没到危及生命的程度，与节约的成本相比不算什么。”斯内普如实回答，“但在观察确实喝过它的狼人之前我无法作出任何断言。你是从改进者手中得到它的吗？”

米勒娃犹豫了一下，这在她身上可不常见。

“基本上是这样。”她回答，“我不确定你会不会想见他，西弗勒斯。不过如果你肯定这配方没问题，那么我想‘现有配方’可以革新了。”

斯内普轻手轻脚地进入总部，只是为了让那该死的疯女人的画像保持安静，尽管不用一秒就能逼她安静下来，他宁可不听那一秒的噪音。所以沃尔布加得逞了，幽灵统治，在布莱克老宅保持肃静，严禁欢笑，他毫不怀疑布莱克死后也会是这副鬼样子。

“……所以你不认识罗恩和赫敏？”波特男孩的声音传来，带着谨慎的好奇，“我不明白……我和他们不是朋友吗？”

回答的声音让斯内普定住了脚步，他认得出自己的声音，而且他对此准备得没有想象中充分。因为他自己在耐心地解答波特的问题，没有丝毫怒气或憎恨，而是带着和男孩相似的好奇。

“你出生于1980年，对吧？”西弗勒斯问。

“没错。”波特说，“我在你那边不是这样吗？”

“在我的世界，你出生于1986年。”西弗勒斯回答，引起一阵惊呼，“我知道他们的名字，在你入学那年，赫敏·格兰杰是女学生会主席（“什么？”格兰杰叫道），罗恩·韦斯莱则是球队守门员。你与他合作过一年，对他印象很好，然后他们就都毕业了。”

他发言后客厅安静了好一会儿。

“有些东西没太改变，我是说……”格兰杰用一种明显在理理清头绪的口气说，“罗恩还是球队守门员，金妮呢？”

“金妮·韦斯莱是哈利队里的追球手。”西弗勒斯说，金妮接了句“我就觉得比起找球我更喜欢进球”，“与哈利同队两年，也已经毕业。”带着些许促狭，他补上一句，“我觉得我世界的那个哈利悄悄暗恋她。”

“哈！这可反过来了。”罗恩嘴快地说，“嗷，赫敏！”

“这还是很奇怪。”波特很困惑似地说，“我几乎不认识罗恩和赫敏，那我到底在干什么啊？”

“你交了其他朋友啊，这还用说。”斯内普惊讶地听见布莱克口吻轻松地如此说道，西弗勒斯表示肯定。

“但罗恩和赫敏是……”哈利摇摇头，“我还是没法想象，刚才我还觉得你的世界简直是完美的，我不用经历这些，我爸爸妈妈……”斯内普胸口咯噔一下，他攥紧拳头，那个世界的莉莉……？“但不能认识罗恩和赫敏？我根本想象不出来没了他们我会是什么样子。”

“哦，哈利。”格兰杰说。

“换个搭档拯救世界呗。”罗恩·韦斯莱玩笑道。

“哈利在那个世界不用拯救世界。”金妮提醒他。

“这就是为什么你在那个世界不崇拜他么？”

“那西里斯呢？”格兰杰打断了两兄妹的斗嘴，“西里斯还是哈利的教父吗？”

又一段沉默，气氛明显不同，斯内普听到有人不安地在沙发上调整坐姿的声音。

“OK，有关我的话题是禁区。”布莱克打岔，“你确定我不需要回避吗，这位……斯内普先生？”

斯内普忍住了没笑，布莱克叫他“斯内普先生”，简直滑天下之大稽。他稍稍挪出来了点，那个他坐在最外侧，斯内普可以看到对方整个人僵住了。他已经被告知在那个世界布莱克的诡计得逞了，他五年级时被咬伤成为狼人，西弗勒斯能忍受跟布莱克同处一室就已经差点让斯内普大惊失色了。

“没什么可回避的，也别叫我‘斯内普先生’。”西弗勒斯缓慢地说，斯内普听见了孩子们的窃笑，“哈利的教父是莱姆斯·卢平。”

“然后他妹妹玛琳的教父是你，我的排名很靠后啊，詹姆一定气疯了。”布莱克感兴趣地说，“他是跟我绝交了吗？”

“没有。”西弗勒斯陈述，斯内普可以想象几个孩子困惑地互相对视，但他已经猜到答案了。

“你没有担任他们任何一个孩子的教父，连他和莉莉的婚礼也没有参加。”波特发出难以置信的声音，“你没受到邀请，因为你死了，西里斯。你的确杀了一个人，那就是你自己。”

复数的尖叫声，斯内普条件反射地锁上了布莱克夫人画像前的帘子，这暴露了他的存在。于是他走出来，面对那些惊骇的听众，以及刚起身的他自己。

西弗勒斯的头发比他要长一些，整体看起来比他更健康，更像一名教授，似乎变成狼人反而让他更懂得怎么照顾自己了。那人年纪比他要大几岁，目光中有他从不具备的心平气和。

“你好，斯内普教授。”他走向斯内普，伸出手。

“这是我见过最诡异的画面。”罗恩·韦斯莱嘀咕，斯内普给他记上三十分，然后草草握过去，只是为了不落下风。

“我准备叫你西弗勒斯，反正在这里也没人会对我教名相称。”他说，西弗勒斯点点头。

“那么你介意‘西弗’吗？”那家伙说，斯内普噎了一下，“考虑到你是那几个孩子的老师，他们已经好几次叫我教授了。”

他相当确定他们都更希望由西弗勒斯来上课，尽管刚认识几个小时。布莱克在波特身边，毫无坐相地屈起一腿踩在沙发边缘窃笑着看戏，真他妈成熟。

“莫非在你的世界，霍格沃茨不接受狼人教师吗？”他问，对此西弗勒斯回以宽容的眼神，像个讨人厌的长辈。

“莱姆斯在教黑魔法防御术，所以我不会这么说。”

“那太棒了！”波特和罗恩异口同声地说，西弗勒斯还在说“只是很难想象我去上课”，斯内普决定停止废话。

“我看了你的配方。”他说，“卢平不担心作为一头神志不清的狼被猎杀，我毫无异议。”

西弗勒斯稍微皱了皱眉，“我的确建议他在确保安全的地方服用。就我自己而言，如果1月7日前不能回到我的世界，我打算待在这里。”

“我没意见。”布莱克表态，“反正那会儿孩子们都返校了，总部有得是地方，你想在哪打滚都行——无意冒犯。”

很明显西弗勒斯并没有被冒犯到，他回头看布莱克的时候就像……斯内普待够了，这就是他变成狼人的样子？完全消磨了斗志，讨本应憎恨的人欢心，软弱，可耻。他一秒都不能再待下去了。

没等他走远，斯内普听见波特迫不及待地继续了此前的话题。

“你是说西里斯自杀了？”男孩问，“我不相信……”


	2. Chapter 2

“我敢打赌你还挺享受这么吓自己的。”孩子们结束冗长的提问到房间玩牌去了（哈利还意犹未尽），布莱克说。

“我可不是每天都有这样的机会，能见到一个健康且没有长大的自己。”西弗勒斯回答，这个世界的他刚才看上去结结实实受了顿惊吓，但他并不觉得自己比对方更吓人。

斯内普脸上有着长年愤怒和厌恶刻下的纹路，眼神阴鸷，不需交流他就能知道这是个乖戾的男人。没什么可惊讶的，斯内普与托比亚出奇地相似，他本来会变成的样子。

“这么问可能挺奇怪的。”布莱克又说，“但我和你成为朋友，是在我跳下塔楼之前还是之后？”

听见那个词不像在布莱克葬礼上那样震撼了，但仍然……

“我们不是朋友。”西弗勒斯回答，“在你活着时或死后都不是。”

“好吧。”布莱克用那种“我能理解你为什么否认所以我不坚持了”的口吻说，西弗勒斯想反驳他的语气，但找不出什么论据，“那么，我猜我有个墓吧？你们总不能把我就留在塔楼下面，等开学会吓坏孩子们的。”

“他们把你葬在法国。”西弗勒斯回答，“我听说是詹姆护送他出去的，邓不利多肯定也帮了忙，葬礼就在一周后。”

布莱克没问他当时在干什么，斯内普便不必承认自己连西里斯的尸体都没有看到。他在塔楼上待到天色将明，回忆时根本记不得那几个小时都想了什么，也许什么都没想。黎明追赶着他，他从远离西里斯摔下去那侧下楼，直接去尖叫棚屋幻影移形，在天亮前赶回山谷的小屋似乎成了件很重要的事。就像一场漫长的逃亡，他跌跌撞撞地进门，除了太阳的方向，一切都跟他离开时相同。西弗勒斯满身汗水，在沙发上蜷缩着睡着了。

感觉上并没有睡着，没有任何模糊的时段，苏醒那刻他想，我做了一个梦。西里斯就在外面，逃跑了，我会找到他的。

“够远的，我喜欢。”布莱克吹了声口哨。

“我也觉得他会喜欢。”西弗勒斯说，“在海边的悬崖上，很暖和，一年中的大部分时候阳光明媚。”

“天啊，我要把这个加进遗嘱里。”

尽管用的是玩笑的口气，有一瞬间，布莱克脸上浮现出真切渴望的神情，一个被困于梦魇的囚徒，看见自己沐浴在阳光下。

“嘿，你还好吧？”布莱克终于把两只脚老老实实地放在了地上，以便身体向他前倾，“是不是太过了？谈论我，而且是……与我。”

“我没有很多机会谈论他，没多少人了解他，我又不想迫使了解他的人这么做。”西弗勒斯深吸一口气，他确定自己的嗓子有点哑了，“对象是你的话会好一些，说实话。我此前一直觉得我可以，谈论他，只是缺少对象。”

“你有点太想念一个把你害惨了的家伙了。”布莱克柔声说，他不知道布莱克还可以用这种语气说话，他不知道的事情太多。

西弗勒斯摇摇头，“你在这里，比我最后一次见到的你年长14岁，但不知怎的你想去的地方还是只有一个阳光下的坟茔。你被困在格里莫广场12号并非如你刚才所说，是为了遵从邓不利多的指令，而是因为门外也不存在你真正想去的地方。”

客厅安静下来，房间的方向传出纸牌的噼啪声和罗恩的惊呼。布莱克看着他，干燥起皮的嘴唇微张，没有吐出任何单词。他的注视让西弗勒斯感觉他的嘴唇是更安全的目光停留点，但也不够安全。

“你的确试着了解过我。”布莱克评价道，“那个我，但我猜我们也没那么不同。”

“我知道得很少。仔细去想之前我没意识到会那么少，我跟你一起行动了大半年，但我连你喜欢什么颜色都不知道。”

“黑色。”布莱克耸耸肩，“听起来有点像冷笑话，但就是这样。如果我猜得没错，他大概会回答金色和红色，因为我是个傻瓜，为了跟家人作对把整个房间搞成自己一点都不喜欢的颜色。”

西弗勒斯试着笑笑，不太成功。原本他想的是我得到了一个机会，但它看上去越来越不像个好主意了。布莱克与他对视片刻，垂下视线，一只手放在嘴边，这是他思考的样子，还是紧张的样子？西弗勒斯脑中出现了一只警觉的大黑狗，耳朵竖立，暗暗评估自己是否有必要变成人。

“不如我们来做个交换吧。”布莱克突然提议，“你可以对我说任何你想对他说的话，我则打算对你做一些事——如果你同意的话。就算你不同意，前半部分仍然有效。”

“你打算对西弗做的事？”西弗勒斯哼了一声，“你可不像自己以为的那么委婉，布莱克。”

“在给出答案之前别诱惑我。”布莱克警告，但他眼中有种明亮的色彩，所以西弗勒斯想，好吧，你见过这家伙跳下上百英尺的高空，能有多糟呢？

他镇静地问：“孩子们随时会下楼，我们是否需要换个地方？”

“说实话，我他妈不在乎。”布莱克说，然后占满他的整个视野。

连试探的触碰都没有，男人扑向他的嘴唇，西弗勒斯几乎吓到了，绝望的、令人难以置信的狂野激情淹没了他。布莱克的每一寸都太过疯狂，就像面对的一尊雕塑，明知不会得到回应所以肆无忌惮。西弗勒斯放松自己，闭上眼睛，他为这个正在亲吻自己的男人感到难过。

“你对这个有问题吗？”布莱克离开了一点，转而用自己的额头贴着他的，他的一边膝盖压在西弗勒斯两腿之间。

“没有。”西弗勒斯简短地说，他的嘴有点失去知觉，“我很早以前就发现男人和女人对我同样有吸引力，我也试过跟男人在一起。”

布莱克贴着他脖子笑了，毫不真诚地说：“我希望他不介意，不过你不必把这个带回去。”

“我现在单身，几年前我就放弃自己将来某天会跟某人结婚的想法了。”西弗勒斯回答，他用手固定住西里斯的脸，主动吻过去。

这次他们才得以体会唇齿和舌头的游戏。然后是第三次，他们用上自己所知的一切技巧取悦对方。第四次。西弗勒斯感觉自己仿佛发现了一副前所未见的肢体，被全新的激情驱使着运用它。第五次。第六次。

他们最终停下的时候，西弗勒斯紧紧攥着布莱克肩膀的袍子，布莱克的手指牢牢缠着他的头发，仿佛它本就属于那里。

“我真不能再继续下去了。”布莱克说，然而迟迟没离开，西弗勒斯曾被他那样的目光点着过，但没有一个人能让他燃得如此刻般强烈；哪怕布莱克要把他烧成灰烬，他也会欣然接过火把。“对于允许他们看见的东西，我还是有底线的，我有预感这事的发展方向不会太好。”

“我已经知道等我回去，这会更痛。”西弗勒斯喃喃，他指间的衣料下透出灼人的体温，那头大黑狗总是那么温暖，“真正理解自己失去了什么。”

“我们不如先缓缓。”布莱克说着，小心地松开他的头发，“倒杯茶，像两个文明人那样说说话——你要说的那些可以迟一点。”

“没关系，现在它们没那么重要了。”西弗勒斯整理了一下头发和衣着，感到一阵突如其来的疲惫，“我不想再恨你了，我尊重你面对自己错误的方式，也许我们可以尝试当朋友。”

作为一句酝酿了太久而且原本没有机会得见天日的话，说出它的感觉太平淡了，跟在日程表上划勾没有太大差别。

“谢谢。”布莱克回答，同样完全在意料之内，西弗勒斯无可抑制地笑了起来。

“在我告诉他我接受道歉的时候，他就是这么回答我的。”他抹了把脸，“下一句我就可以说出来，就在我嘴边，但我习惯于有所保留，坦诚意味着一无所有，我拥有的太少了，我很害怕。他已经站在墙垛上，我还是不相信他会做。我看着他消失，仍然拒绝相信我已经丢了最后一个机会，我可以永远留着它了。”

“别为此责备自己。”布莱克把一只手放在他膝盖上，他们变得像是认识了很久，久到对这样的肢体接触习以为常，“他不是为你这样做的，他愧对所有人。此前他不这样做是因为他没法说服自己没有他对其他人来说更好，他明白詹姆和莱姆斯他们永远不会接受这个选项。他极力去找一个支持自己的理由，所以他找到了，即便没有你，他最终还是会找到的。如果你原谅了他，他反而大概永远不会为此原谅你。”

“我根本分辨不出你是不是在试图安慰我。”西弗勒斯干巴巴地说，“因为你基本上是在说，我跟他注定不会有好结局。”

布莱克停了一两秒，耸耸肩。


	3. Chapter 3

原本随着新年到来，所有人都盼着离开这个鬼地方，但西弗勒斯的出现给情况带来了变化。人人都喜欢找西弗勒斯聊天，包括刚出院的亚瑟——他追问了许多有关麻瓜电器的问题。布莱克暗自猜测，这其中大概也有斯内普玩神秘兮兮和生人勿近那套太成功的缘故。

但亚瑟的热情还不及哈利的一半，哈利想在假期结束前知道关于21岁以后的自己父母，以及自己没能出生的弟弟妹妹的所有事，那可是个浩大的工程。如果西弗勒斯更早了解清楚这个世界的情况，他一开始或许就不会轻易透露那么多。布莱克不确定这对哈利是好事还是坏事：知道至少有一个世界，詹姆和莉莉幸福而长久地活着；同时明白有多少东西是自己再也不可能拥有的。

他不像哈利那么热衷，另一个世界的人与他所知没有太大区别，只除了他们活着，所以他们身上发生了许多他不知道的事。布莱克更倾向于享受西弗勒斯的存在带来的其他好处，尽管没有经验可供对照，他认为西弗勒斯在房门关上后表现得与斯内普更相似。此外西弗勒斯同意指导他配制那服简化版的狼毒药剂，布莱克远非药剂师，但仅仅学会一种固定配方的魔药不需要达到专业水准。哈利清楚狼毒药剂对莱姆斯和西弗勒斯有多重要，他们得以连续几个小时地待在地窖临时改造的药剂室里，西弗勒斯也能喘口气。

期间他们做这个：布莱克递过甲虫粉末时拍拍西弗勒斯的肩膀，手指下滑到对方肘部才离开；西弗勒斯抓着布莱克的手指点他加入芦荟汁的精确药量，即使他可以付诸言辞。无人打扰之处，他们就像一对真正的情侣，片刻也离不开对方，如果其他人继续像现在这样待在老宅，这个秘密一定保守不了多久。

所以是啊，这栋房子很快就会变空，但他又开始唱“上帝保佑你，快乐的鹰头马身有翼兽”了，或者“快乐的魔药教授”——取决于斯内普在不在场。

斯内普假期结束前来了一趟，通知哈利新学期开始后自己要给他上大脑封闭术课，没人喜欢这个消息。考虑到哈利此前做的那些梦，让他学习大脑封闭术是迟早的事，但由斯内普来教？他们中至少会有一个人被装在小盒子里送出霍格沃茨。结果不知怎的，布莱克跟斯内普差点儿打起来，倒不是他有期待别的结果，但被一大群人（包括西弗勒斯）撞到他跟斯内普像两个三年级学生一样用魔杖指着对方鼻子，哈利则作为唯一有理智的人拦在他们中间劝架，还挺叫人难为情。

“你想笑就笑好了。”离开房间、平复心跳后，布莱克对西弗勒斯说，“这大概肯定滑稽，我和他还停留在毕业之前。”

“我都快忘记还有那么一段时期了。”年长的男人回答，带着一丝悲伤的笑意，“在我恨他的同时他也痛恨我。”

好在有西弗勒斯对哈利解释大脑封闭术是怎么回事，甚至给哈利做了一两节预习，以免他开学后被斯内普欺负得太惨——不过这大概是无法避免的。布莱克并没有进一步激怒斯内普的打算，他不需要哈利因为自己多遭罪，但西弗勒斯似乎有不同想法。

根据西弗勒斯提供的有关那次错误实验的信息，用来将他传送回原本世界的魔法阵正在总部会议室搭建，跟临时药剂室只隔一条阴暗的走廊，而斯内普全程参与。如果说看到另一个世界的自己跟布莱克动手动脚惹毛了他的话，那么没什么词汇能形容看到西弗勒斯故意在厨房里亲吻布莱克时，斯内普的表情。西弗勒斯的确喜欢且擅长激怒他自己，这真是惊人地“斯内普”。

“呃，这是为什么？”布莱克傻乎乎地问，躲开斯内普足以把他们串成串烤了的视线。

他就不该问。

“当然是为了药剂，亲爱的。”

斯内普拂袖而去，连布莱克都起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“你是不是玩得太开心了？”他抱着胳膊，倚在流理台上，“我是不介意被人掐死在床上，这听起来还挺有戏剧色彩的，但你总这么坑自己教女的哥哥吗？”

“这真有意思。”西弗勒斯却说，“我刚在他面前宣示所有权，你却只担心哈利？”

“那不然呢？”布莱克反问。

他们对视了几秒，布莱克不打算让步，于是西弗勒斯移开了视线。又一个不同的地方，西弗勒斯不作无谓的坚持，他执着于把事情做对，就像完成使命。也许他对自己发过誓，等我的灵魂前往彼岸，与那个弃我而去的混账重逢，我要告诉他我已经度过了漫长而有意义的一生、竭力让自己和周围的人过得更好，然后揍扁他自以为是的大脸。

“你放弃了他。”西弗勒斯说，“不能说我很意外，但你甚至没努力过。”

“我把大部分东西留在了阿兹卡班，这就是为什么我在这儿。”布莱克回答，“你的西里斯·布莱克，他用全部的生命和激情把你从过去拖出来，而我身上根本就不存在那些。我是一个空洞套上死人的皮，除了尽自己对哈利和詹姆的责任，我不打算做任何其他事。”

西弗勒斯的站姿就好像正忍受疼痛，“你的吻不是这样说的。”

“你不能指望我对触手可得的果实无动于衷，太有诱惑力了。”布莱克笑笑，“你不是他，我不是他，这对我来说正合适。尽管觉得我可悲好了，看起来这个世界的一切都比你那边要可悲。”

“这里并不可悲。”西弗勒斯反驳，“这里是另一种可能性，人们同样生活并且战斗着。你以为事情在我的世界就是一帆风顺的吗？”

“随你怎么说。”布莱克接了杯水，拿着它离开厨房，打量刚具雏形的魔法阵，斯内普被气跑前正用黑曜石粉末在东南角画一个歪七扭八的符文，“你刚把他给惹炸了，现在你打算连他那部分一起干么？那你天黑的时候只能指望我做的药剂了，先说好，我是不会喝那玩意的。”

“有大概五年时间我自己测试改进后的药剂配方，没什么我没试过的。”西弗勒斯拿起装黑曜石粉末的碗，一边回答，“实际上你做得还不错，只是有可能会让我在变回来之后脸上长几个大疖子，或者屁股上。”

布莱克呛了口水，“这可真是太不错了，你接下来只能在上边。”

“三十岁那年夏季，满月当晚喝下最后一服药剂之后，我到床上变形。”一边是揭露自己的尴尬经历，一边被布莱克开色情玩笑，西弗勒斯的手仍然稳定，“几分钟后，我发现自己的鼻毛开始疯长。”

卢平是迎着布莱克狂笑的声浪进来的，狼人扬起眉毛。

“我错过了什么？”

“没错过什么。”布莱克招呼他过来，“西弗勒斯正要给我讲导致鼻毛变长的狼毒药剂，你一定会喜欢的。”

“只要不是我待会要喝的那服。”

“它们堵塞了我的鼻腔，我想这没关系，我可以张嘴呼吸。然而很快那些无处可去的毛发不但从我鼻孔里出来，还朝另一个方向前进。”西弗勒斯平稳地继续道，“所以我有两个选择，其一是赌一把，观察它们会不会在塞满我的肺之前停下；其二是启动应急方案，通知詹姆和莉莉过来帮我。”

“我猜斯内普会选一，但你选了二。”布莱克说。

西弗勒斯做了个颇具幽默感的表情，“他们吓坏了，因为我从来没用过这个方案，他们以为我正被一群狼人捕猎者围攻，危在旦夕。”

“噢，”卢平用同情的口吻说，“所以来的不止他们。”

“包括他们在内，来了八个人，都是从前莉莉在凤凰社的同伴。”西弗勒斯将碗放回原位，“后来其他人坐成一圈，围观莉莉给一头狼修剪鼻毛。我敢说詹姆笑得快失禁了。”

布莱克也好不到哪去，他把水杯丢在桌子上打翻，自己蹲下缩成一团。要不是担心搞乱魔法阵，他大概会满地乱滚。

“你们的关系真的很不错。”过了一会，卢平温和地说，但布莱克敢担保他只是假正经。

“詹姆还活着，所以，是啊。”西弗勒斯回答，等他们放松警惕，布莱克抓着狼人朋友的衣服站起来，他绝对是故意地又说：“你打算什么时候跟唐克斯结婚？”

一击命中。

总的来说，布莱克喜欢这家伙。


	4. Chapter 4

布莱克和另一个他睡了。

没有西弗勒斯的刻意挑衅，斯内普也能毫不费力地看出来，那两人的站姿、距离，以及随意而亲密的互动方式，无不昭示着他们之间发生的一切。人际关系的进展直接作用在布莱克身上，不同于此前刻意装出来的失礼，他的状态确实变得放松，许多原本被压抑的小动作冒了出来，他的笑容会带起眼角的纹路，就像是真正的笑，斯内普以为他根本没有能力再露出的那种。

把自己残存的心掏给一个过路人，丝毫不计后果，一贯地“布莱克”。斯内普不能解释自己为什么对此咬牙切齿，另一个世界的他冒出来，一个摆脱了如附骨之疽的愤怒后的西弗勒斯·斯内普，瞬间赢得了这个世界所有相识者的青睐，在第一次见到西弗勒斯前斯内普就明白这点，他能从米勒娃的语气里读出她更希望面前的同事成为西弗勒斯那样的人。然而西弗勒斯同样如此轻易地赢得了布莱克的心是另一回事，布莱克活人里最憎恶斯内普的，他应该对所有“斯内普”抱有相同的怀疑，结果事实证明西弗勒斯撕下他的防备比撕开一张羊皮纸还容易。

“喂，来搭把手。”就在那个示威性质的吻前一天，布莱克从背对他的姿势瞥了一眼，伸长左胳膊比划，“我要把这棵圣诞树放倒，你能帮忙固定住这些个零碎么？”

男人满头都是圣诞时用作装饰的假雪花，亮闪闪的，斯内普把手握成拳头，抵挡拍掉它们的本能冲动。布莱克轻快而信任的语气刺穿他，就像兵不血刃的刀锋。几秒后斯内普移步向会议室，布莱克一声不吭地继续忙活着，一定知道自己刚才招呼了错误的人。

不知廉耻，他想，异世界的仇敌张张腿，就让对方爬上你的床？波特都会以你为耻。

然而那是布莱克的事。布莱克跟西弗勒斯上床，布莱克要提着刀闯进城堡，布莱克要逃出阿兹卡班，布莱克要认下与自己无关的罪名，都跟斯内普没有任何关系。西弗勒斯玩腻了把自己变成狼人的罪魁祸首、最终甩掉他回到自己的完美世界时，斯内普乐于见到他痛不欲生。

除此之外，西弗勒斯没有表现出任何威胁。他老老实实待在格里莫广场12号做他的药剂，积极配合一切可能将他送回去的措施，不仅从不打听过问凤凰社的事，相反，还自愿提供了大量有关黑魔王的情报。那个世界的战争已结束近二十年，许多信息都公开或半公开化了，然而对这里的凤凰社来说，它们可能成为制胜的关键。

其中最为重要的是关于魂器的线索，不仅给了凤凰社警告和启发，同时，大概也揭示了这个世界雷古勒斯·布莱克的死因。1月5日学生们全部返校后，穆迪、斯内普、麦格、布莱克和西弗勒斯对整间房子进行了一次彻底搜索，在克利切的窝里找到了斯莱特林的挂坠盒。西弗勒斯并非他那个世界的凤凰社成员，所知仅限于雷古勒斯告知的那些，但能找到一个魂器已是极大进展，余下的邓不利多想必也会采取措施。

布莱克或许会进一步逼迫那小精灵说出十几年前到底发生了什么，斯内普没理由关心下文，他带着挂坠盒（在穆迪毫不掩饰的怀疑表情下）找邓不利多复命，再见到那个男人，就是满月夜了。他没忘了自己还有工作要做，越早完成魔法阵，西弗勒斯就能越早字面意义地从这个世界消失。忙着当一头昏昏欲睡的狼时，他不太可能跑来故意激怒阴暗愤怒版本的自己。

五年级那晚后，斯内普一直没能完全摆脱狼人的影响，对于一名胆敢留在黑魔王身边的叛变食死徒来说，这完全是种非理性的本能恐惧。对布莱克和西弗勒斯的愤怒有所帮助，斯内普大步穿过门厅，脑中第无数次演示出去往会议室最短的路径，不要停留、不要看、不要关注除你目标外的任何事，他擅长这个。

很顺利，斯内普抵达预定的地点，揭去地毯后露出的大理石砖面上，魔法阵已完成的部分保存良好。西弗勒斯插手的那一小部分与其说是代劳，不如说是另一场示威，而且斯内普得承认对方完成得完美，从实用角度来说，他是不该清理掉那部分重新画的。那见鬼的异界来客对他做的每件事都正踩在叫人火大的点上，让他忍不住想改动少许细节，送一堆碎肉回那个世界。

凌晨一点左右，他完成了现阶段自己的部分，并在图纸上做了几处标注，留待白天与其他人推敲。不考虑其他因素，这样的魔法创造永远令人愉悦，当然也十分累人。未加思考，斯内普走上台阶，楼上一直没什么值得关注的动静，所以进入客厅时，他被面前的场景打了个措手不及。

骤然见到化形狼人的恐惧再度袭来，斯内普吞咽了一下，把精力集中在辨认而非大脑狂叫的“狼人狼人狼人快逃快逃快逃”上。他认为沙发上那头是卢平，它的前爪垂下来，挨着大黑狗的脊背。大黑狗跟毛色更深的那头狼人并排趴在地板上，茶几大概是为了方便达成这一状态被挪得歪向房间另一头，斯内普停下脚步时，大黑狗警觉地半抬起头，狼人毛乎乎的尾巴翘起来搭在它身上，于是它又趴回去了。

斯内普看不出为什么在沙发和地板上化狼会比在房间的床上舒服，大概是因为他有幸没被咬吧。

从满月夜恢复后，西弗勒斯总算多分了些精力到回家的工作上去，斯内普不得不承认，与自己进行学术上的探讨还是令人愉快的，同类间的默契几乎能抵消忍受布莱克和西弗勒斯互动的痛苦。反正这二者都不会持续多久，他们已经搞明白西弗勒斯是哪里出了错，至多再花几周，就能把他送回来的地方了。

一切顺利，直到有一天，布莱克为他们泡茶时，西弗勒斯放下手里的工作走进厨房。

斯内普听见他问：“你觉得跟我一起回去怎么样？”

“西弗勒斯！”

米勒娃责备地叫了一声，斯内普回神，发现自己将龙血撒在了图纸上。西弗勒斯不是嚷着问的，她专注于手头工作，自然没听见那句话。托她的福，斯内普错过了布莱克的回答，他努力不为此心生怨恨。

“我很抱歉。”斯内普咬着牙说，布莱克和西弗勒斯仍没有从厨房出来。

“如果你无法集中精神，最好先歇会儿，喝口茶。”米勒娃又说，她皱着眉，清理纸上的血迹，“这确实是个累人的活，而且不容出错。”

“因为有许多人在等着他回去。”斯内普不由自主地说。

麦格看向他，露出了然的神色，斯内普咬紧牙关，他最不需要的就是她把他变得更可怜。米勒娃坚持称呼西弗勒斯为“斯内普先生”，以便继续使用他的教名，斯内普对此不无感激，但他知道这只是出于同情。

“我通常不反对必要的反思，但别想太多。”她说，“那个世界与这里完全不同，我们因为这次意外知道事情可以往另一个方向发展，这很有趣，然而为此纠结已经发生的事不会带来任何帮助。”

“布莱克企图谋杀我，结果这其实是他对我做过最好的事。”斯内普跨出魔法阵，远离可能被自己打翻的东西，“只要我被咬了……”

莉莉活着，他放下了对波特一伙的仇恨，甚至担任他们孩子的教父。他改良的药剂帮助不计其数的狼人，成为一名出色的学者而非不称职的教师。没有战争，没有左臂上永不消除的烙印，没有……布莱克。那个世界的布莱克死了，西弗勒斯仍然在哀悼他，一处咬痕和一座坟，这就是达成圆满结局的代价。

“不是那样的。”麦格严厉地说，“道路永远不是单一的，你不知道他经历过哪些选择——”

“你对我又知道什么？”斯内普吼回去，他不该这么做的，“你根本一无所知！我宁可——宁可……”

“西弗。”西弗勒斯走到他身边，不远处，布莱克端着茶盘，诧异地看着他冲从前的教授发火。

事后他会向米勒娃道歉，现在，斯内普一秒都不能待下去了。


	5. Chapter 5

如果布莱克可能和他一起走这样直白的威胁都不能逼迫斯内普给出反应，西弗勒斯就决定放弃这个世界的自己了。从初入格里莫广场12号到与斯内普的第一次见面，他都以为这是个自己仍对詹姆他们保持纯粹恨意的世界，而且对此接受良好。他们的敌对远不是从尖叫棚屋开始的，既然在这里布莱克仍活着，那么他们之间没有发生其他变化就是合理走向。

然而布莱克的手滑过他肩膀时，斯内普的目光寒如冰水，每次布莱克因为西弗勒斯大笑，那人都像被刺伤一样。布莱克和斯内普面对彼此时如此幼稚而易怒，西弗勒斯无法认为他从布莱克嘴唇上感受到的那些是单方面的。

既然如此，这个世界的某些地方就太愚蠢了。

“你不能把布莱克带到你的世界。”斯内普单刀直入，对自己的偷听行为没进行任何修饰，在他们之间掩饰根本没意义，“这会对两个世界都造成严重威胁，魔法阵也不是为两个人设计的。”

他着重强调了“两个世界”，西弗勒斯嘲讽地笑笑：“试着说服他，西弗，你知道选择权不在我手里。”

“你明知他只会和我对着干。”斯内普的声音里掺入怒气，这意味着他随时可能拔出魔杖或者朝对方脸上揍一拳，“只需要你撤回提议，他就没有任何借口——”

“换一种方案呢？”西弗勒斯打了对方一个措手不及，“我们交换，我留在这里，你到我的世界生活？既然你觉得那里那么有吸引力，想必很乐意过去。我们在外貌上没多少区别，我跟詹姆他们见面不算频繁，相信你能轻松地模仿我的语气写信。”

斯内普瞪了他两秒，用的是给白痴而不是敌人的目光，然后轻蔑地将西弗勒斯自上而下再往上打量了一整圈。西弗勒斯不禁撇撇嘴，那些可怜的学生一定时常经受这样的注视。

“你，”斯内普带着嗤鼻声说，“长期生活在和平中，软弱，疏于训练。也许作为学者勉强合格，但接手我的工作？不到一个月你就会死。”

“我还以为你会说一星期呢。”西弗勒斯温和地说。斯内普所言是实情，人们对狼人的敌意使得他还没丢光自保的本领，但他早就不再把自己作为战士来训练了。

“想都别想。”斯内普断然道，“也许你从前觉得当个和蔼可亲的波特教父是人生中最大的乐趣，现在找到了自己在过去的美满生活中唯一没得到的东西，就想把其余部分当成礼物赠送给我。但我有我的工作，与你或布莱克不同，我不打算丢下我的责任。”

“你相当确定西里斯会同意和我走。”西弗勒斯评价道。

“难道他拒绝了吗？”斯内普反问，真不死心。

“是什么让你认为他不会拒绝呢？”西弗勒斯将问题丢回去。

有几秒钟，斯内普脸上绷出了咬肌，但他肯定清楚自己没有任何能拿来威胁西弗勒斯的东西。论决斗西弗勒斯大概输定了，然而把他打趴下也没有用，一个斯内普知道要强迫另一个吐口有多难。

“那还用说吗？”斯内普摆出一脸不耐烦，“波特夫妇活着，三个小波特排队等他照顾，没有天杀的战争，没有人要把他关进阿兹卡班，而且你——”他咽下痛苦，然后继续，“你的布莱克留下的那个空位，简直就是对他虚席以待。他不跟你走，我才可能问为什么。”

说完这些话，斯内普的肩膀难以察觉地崩垮了一点，他望向别处，片刻后才将精力集中回谈话对象身上。西弗勒斯深吸一口气，如果斯内普的表现令他痛苦，他显然是自作自受。

“如果你说你不同意是因为你无法忍受他得到幸福，那么我们就可以结束这段对话了。”

“我说了我是在为我的世界排除威胁！”斯内普暴躁地说，“你已经危机现实的稳定性，再带走一个不属于你的世界的人，只会让情况雪上加霜。在你看来这个世界或许一钱不值，所有这些烂事——”

“你跟我一样清楚你的理论是站不住脚的，除非我看漏了——我很确定我没有，现有记载中不存在任何像我这样的案例。”西弗勒斯陈述，“没有证据表明带走一个人会造成实际危害，他不是必不可少的，你们可以直接宣称他死了。”

“就像你的布莱克一样吗？”斯内普尖刻地问，西弗勒斯看着一个持刀凶徒，被逼入绝境，于是转身，扬起胳膊。

“没错。”他接招，“你从没想过，不是吗？因为他在安全的地方，被邓不利多的命令困住了，他没有理由会死；相反，你的处境则危险得多。我猜你对此很满意：比他勇敢，比他更多地参与战斗，为凤凰社而死的会是你而不是他。”

“唯一会导致他死亡的是他的愚蠢。”斯内普冷冰冰地说，“赤胆忠心咒，加上布莱克祖宅原有的防御措施，他可以在这里待到骨头都化为灰烬。”

“那就想想你所谓的他的愚蠢好了。”西弗勒斯提议，“某天他受够了，贸然出去，然后被杀，证明了你是对的。你赢了，你在每个方面都占了上风，而他死了。”

“你想说什么？”斯内普吼道，胸膛起伏着。

“我的西里斯——姑且这么说好了，在我找他复仇之后，他主动提出作为一条狗留在我身边。你养过狗么，西弗？你揍它们，踹它们，它们还是会回来舔你的手，冲你摇尾巴。”伴随这些叙述，斯内普下颌碾磨着，像在嚼碎什么苦涩的东西，“他罪有应得，不是吗？他毁了我的一生，我永远都不可能再变成正常人了。他知道，所以他忏悔，试图赎罪。最后的时候，他向我道歉，我接受了，不是因为我打算原谅他，而是因为我以为我接受道歉，他就会从那该死的墙垛上下来。”

西弗勒斯等了一会，但看来斯内普没有什么高论亟待发表。

“他说：‘那美好的仗我已经打过了，当跑的路我已经跑尽了，所信的道我已经守住了。’”他说下去，“他罪有应得，你觉得呢？”

“你放心好了。”斯内普冲他露出牙齿，“鉴于布莱克在这里没犯下什么大不了的过错，他永远不会这样做的。”

“如果你还觉得事情好转的关键在于我被咬了，那你就比我想象中还盲目。”西弗勒斯说，“是因为我决定要做个更好的人，西弗，活下来并且作出改变，我付出的努力丝毫不亚于西里斯，这才是我过得比你好的原因。既然存在你和我的世界，就一定存在不计其数的其他世界，你会发现我在其中一些里堕落成为第二个芬里尔·格雷伯克，在另一些里没准在西里斯之后也跳下了塔楼，或者死于某次失败的药剂测试。我不是哼着歌走过这条路的，我前进了，所以我知道我身后都有什么。当我再次见到我的西里斯，我可以说我真的已经尽力去争取令自己满意的生活。你觉得你也能这么说吗？”

斯内普木然地站在原地，也许是大脑封闭术帮助他隐藏了所有反应，也许他对此本来就没有什么反应要作出。

“走得更远，远到足以回头去看，这个时候我开始想，那是必须的吗？是否存在其他办法？有没有可能，将我行至此地所需的代价减小一些？”西弗勒斯将手掌放在对方锁骨的位置，就像是莉莉用来对他传递支持那种姿势，“如果有的话，那么就应该存在那样一个世界，我跟西里斯得到不同的结局。”

言尽于此，他绕过斯内普，离开了房间。

布莱克坐在客厅与二楼间的楼梯上，无所事事地玩着噼啪爆炸牌，他没偷听，但肯定在等待。男人歪头看看西弗勒斯，随手将牌塔弄塌，火星落在他散乱的长发间，险些引发一场小型火灾。

“既然是你先出来，我假定斯内普还活着？”他边拍打灭火边问。

“两个斯内普对一个世界来说太多，一个斯内普对两个世界又不够用。”西弗勒斯半是哼唱地说，帮忙收起满地的牌，布莱克像犬吠一样笑了两声。

“我一直感觉你们就像——哈利和罗恩说的炸尾螺似的。”他摸出一个发圈，草草扎起长发，眼睛往二楼楼梯口瞟着，“两个斯内普进去，一个斯内普出来。”

说着，老旧的房门吱嘎一响，斯内普也出来了。布莱克和西弗勒斯对视一眼，达成共识，在跟他照面前先下了楼梯。


	6. Chapter 6

无论西弗勒斯怎么说，只要布莱克决定跟他一起走，斯内普的想法就无关紧要了。没人会阻止布莱克离开，其他人跟布莱克都没亲近到可以对此发表看法的程度，波特或卢平则是那种沉迷自我感动的所谓好人，他们会说些西里斯的快乐最重要之类的废话，欢送布莱克接着转头黯然神伤。他们帮不上忙。

西弗勒斯说“试着说服他”的时候，斯内普第一反应就“纯属扯淡”；谈话后他经过思考，结论不变。布莱克也许舍不得自己的宝贝教子，另一个世界父母俱全的小波特无疑和这里的大不相同，但无论如何，斯内普是没有立场发言的。即便布莱克从前对他有过一点跟对西弗勒斯相似的感觉（那两人能这么快好上不会没有缘故），他所有的西弗勒斯都有，同时那人远比他完整，比他更清楚自己所需所想。他能拿出什么留下布莱克，所有那些愉快的回忆吗？

一团糟。学生们一如既往地不让人省心，黑魔王就是——黑魔王，此外斯内普还得挤出时间给魔法阵和那些充满怨恨的大脑封闭术，他觉得自己有大概一个月都没怎么睡觉。

1月的最后一周，魔法阵基本完成。西弗勒斯先送了个信过去，既是测试，也是为了避免那边的朋友因他失踪太久而采取什么欠考虑的行动（斯内普相信自己跌到另一个世界的时候就完全不必担心这个问题），收到莉莉用守护神发来的回信后，他们又花了几天敲定余下的细节，并找来邓不利多亲自来确认魔法阵的确没有问题。西弗勒斯无意拖延，返程时间定在2月3日星期六，斯内普在送行的寥寥数人中看到了小波特，这在他脑中激起了一阵轻微的白噪音。

西弗勒斯给小波特写了封长信，讲述有关那个世界波特一家的各种琐碎细节，斯内普在大脑封闭术课上见过它。

那封信最后写道：我为你在这个世界里承担着如此沉重的责任感到难过，但若非见到你，我也很难确切知道哈利·波特身上究竟有多么强大的潜力。我完全相信詹姆和莉莉会为你深感自豪，无论在哪一个世界里。我无权替你所知的西弗勒斯·斯内普发言，仅从我个人的角度，我希望你不是真的恨他。不仅是因为我爱那个比你小六岁的哈利，更是因为我很明白，怨恨本身同那些导致你产生怨恨的事情一样伤人。我付出了沉重的代价才理解这点，不过波特们向来不像斯内普们那样固执和盲目。

那家伙成功将小波特感动得一塌糊涂，但斯内普怀疑，仅是送走西弗勒斯还不至于让他恳求米勒娃把自己从学校带过来。也许波特来送的不止一个人。

“请替我向爸爸妈妈问好，还有哈利、玛琳和阿不思。”波特仰起脸的时候像个小孩，尽管他不比西弗勒斯矮多少，“转告他们我很想念他们，但也很高兴听到他们一切都好。”

西弗勒斯郑重地作出了承诺，布莱克用力揽住自己的教子，斯内普看不清他的表情。他有种冲动，就在这房间里，把他们不知道的那些事大声说出来，宣告自己永远不会去那幸福的世界的原因。留下他的从来都不是好事，而是坏事，他无法挽回但不能停止去弥补的过错。

然后布莱克松开教子，拍拍男孩的肩膀，走向西弗勒斯。

置身梦中一般，斯内普看着他来到西弗勒斯身边，做的下一件事并非与对方携手走进魔法阵（实际上米勒娃肯定会拦住他们的，太危险了，但那是明确的表态），而是张开双臂抱住西弗勒斯。即便被阿兹卡班折磨了半辈子，他仍然比一个斯内普更擅长拥抱，布莱克两臂在西弗勒斯背后收紧，手掌上下摩挲，脸埋在对方肩膀上。斯内普忍不住想那一定很暖和，他可以肯定布莱克悄声对西弗勒斯说了什么，西弗勒斯用一种迟缓而笨拙的动作回抱了他。那么至少有一点上，这个男人比之斯内普没多大进步。

布莱克退后让西弗勒斯走进魔法阵时，斯内普感到心脏重重地砸回胸腔，似乎此前它一直在原地发颤，而没有泵出任何血液。他猛地吸进一口气，弄得其他人都奇怪地看过来，紧接着斯内普发现自己在飞速向布莱克靠近，以致布莱克下意识地去摸魔杖。仅此一次，他不在乎。

他把自己的嘴唇撞上布莱克的，那几乎都称不上一个吻。几秒钟后，西弗勒斯用带着笑意的声音说“再会”，接着念起了咒语，魔法阵发出红色和银色的光芒。余光里另一个自己的身影完全消失，斯内普才松开布莱克后撤。

布莱克目瞪口呆，保持着举手投降似的愚蠢姿势，转头看了一眼魔法阵。斯内普有点担心自己犯了可怕的错误，但他对此不会后悔，他已经向另一个自己表明了态度——那个失去机会的自己。

“……我对你的报复欲有了全新的认识。”被他突袭的男人嘀咕，慢慢放下双手。

“……西里斯？”波特用倍受惊吓的小声音说，来回看魔药教授和自己的教父。

“我，呃，没事，哈利。”

“如果还有人关心的话，我认为一切顺利，西弗勒斯已经返回他自己的世界了。”米勒娃什么也没发生般说，“我们可以在总部吃午饭，波特，然后你得跟我一起返回学校。”

“我知——我是说，好的，教授。”波特慌乱地说，斯内普可以看出成千上万个问题正把他噎得半死。且噎着吧。

“我得先追求你还是怎么着？”斯内普问。

布莱克嘴半张着，脸渐渐变成了深红色，他不可能比现在更傻或者更可爱了。麦格很威严地命令波特跟自己一块去厨房做饭，男孩的脚步就像个盲人。

“实际上，完全不需要。”布莱克终于回答，又看了一眼魔法阵，“嗯……但我得承认我有点困惑，这就是你们那天谈的事？”

“你可以这么想。”斯内普说，“如果你不介意，我打算把这件事做好一点。”

“你不是想跟自己竞争吧。”布莱克调侃道，但向前的速度完全不亚于他。

这次的确好得多，也要不公平一些，因为布莱克从西弗勒斯身上学到了该怎么对付他，而斯内普尚且一无所知。他抱怨的时候布莱克大笑起来，破坏了他们的第三个吻。

“你真的在跟自己竞争，老天啊。”他折磨斯内普的下唇，接着是下颌，“我怎么会爱上你这样的傻瓜？”

“彼此彼此。”斯内普反击。

他们在残存的魔法阵旁边亲吻，傻笑，再亲吻。布莱克的注视带着毫不掩饰的深情和渴望，斯内普感到身心轻盈、如释重负，欲望在四肢百骸奔流。许多年来第一次，他不担心任何其他事，也不想去世上的任何地方。我和西里斯在一起，没有比这更强烈的事实了。

“先生们！”米勒娃在厨房里喊道，“我们需不需要准备你们的午餐？还是你们打算完事后自己做？”

“你说呢？”斯内普冲着西里斯的脖子问，西里斯发声时的震动从皮肤传到他的嘴唇。

“我还有些事要跟哈利说。”西里斯抱歉地回答，斯内普直起身，看着那个紧张、也许有点羞涩的微笑，“然后我就是你的了，我的时间表很空。”

“巧了，今天我的也是。”斯内普尽可能表达得极具暗示性，他不能说自己很有经验，“但我只能等这么久，接下来你只被允许做一件事，布莱克——或者说很多件。”

“我在努力做个好教父，你一点都没帮上忙。”西里斯抱怨，走向厨房前拍了他的屁股，斯内普毫不犹豫地如法炮制，他们的脚步被拖慢了好些。

“有件事我要先知道，”到达那对师生视线范围前，斯内普说，“他邀请你跟他一起走的时候，你的回答是什么？”

西里斯显得有些吃惊，“你开玩笑吧。”

“我没有。”斯内普严厉了一些，导致西里斯真笑了出来。

“不，我是说，我的答案。”他解释道，“‘你开玩笑吧’。”

斯内普再次把他拽向自己，布莱克热烈地回应着，指腹在他后脑轻柔地画着小圈，既像安慰也像承诺。等他们进去，米勒娃和波特会看到他们满脸红晕、眼神狂野，对他们迫不及待要做什么心知肚明；返校后波特将告诉格兰杰和韦斯莱，接着也许是整个学校。

斯内普打算纵容这一切的发生。

（全文完）


End file.
